Question: First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $4$ times that expression and then add $-4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $8$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-3x + 8) = \color{orange}{4(-3x+8)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{4(-3x+8)}$ do? $4(-3x+8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-3x+8)-4$.